Demonic Problems
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Akuto Sai was just a normal person, except being an orphan, he goes to a magic school and is told that his job will to be come the king of demons or should i say prince. moved to Shinigami-Naruchan
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Problems

DISCLAIMER: DEMON KING DAIMAO ISN'T MINE, ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MINE ARE PROPERTIES OF THE OWNER OF THIS ANIME/MANGA

Chapter 1: Demon Prince & Princess

"I'd like to introduce you to our new transfer student Akuto Sai"said . "Get away it's the demon king!" yelled the class as they all huddled against the wall,"you know what I don't need this, people will always be ignorant I'm going back to my old school, besides if I'm this so called demon king I'll only be a distraction".

"No, don't go big brother!" said a girl at the back of the class "big brother I've been waiting sixteen years to see you." The girl had brown hair and purple eyes like Akuto, she also had the same birthmarks under her eyes, her body was like a feminine version of Akuto's except for her abnormally large breasts and paler complexion, she was about the same age. As soon as Akuto saw her his "demon from below" tried to escape from his pants, the girl saw this and started to blush. _"Who is this girl__, she calls me her big brother__ yet she turns me on". _"Who are you? And why do you look so much like me?" asked Akuto, "I'm your twin sister Miko Sai; we were separated at birth when our mother and father were killed by the Fukuyama Clan.

WHAT, NO WAY THEY MAY HAVE HAD THEIR BAD MOMENTS, BUT THEY RAISED ME AFTER I LEFT CATHOLIC SCHOOL, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT BESIDES WHY SHOULD I EVEN BELIEVE WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE MY SISTER, MY SISTER DIED 17 YEARS AGO WHEN WERE BROUGHT TO THE ORPHANAGE AS NEWBORN CHILDREN!" yelled Akuto. Wait a minute, if Miko is his sister wouldn't that make Akuto the prince and Miko the princess of demons?", asked a student. Miko if you really are my sister, what are our parents first names? Asked Akuto, mom's name is Konata and dad's name is Hiroshi, said Miko. I guess you really are my sister, say Akuto as he collapses from happiness and starts to cry.

"The demon king is crying, who knew he had such emotions." Said a girl in the back of the classroom "shut up, wouldn't you cry if you find out you aren't the last in your family?" asks Akuto " yeah but the demon king is ruthless and shows only 2 emotions, sexual lust and love for violence." replied the student. "Wait; are you telling me that I'm supposed to be evil, have you even met the demon king 100 years ago? I don't think so. "Well lets get class going" said Ms. Matsuko" NO MS. MATSUKO, I WILL NOT ALLOW THE DEMON KING TO CONVINCE ONE OF OUR CLASSMATES THAT HE IS HER BROTHER ITS NOT RIGHT FOR SOMEONE TO BE FORCED AGAINST THEIR WILL" said Junko Hattori, a girl Akuto had met at the train station, Junko had become Akuto's first friend before starting school. Junko decides to be friends with him because she could see Akuto's good heart and admired his goal to become a grand priest, being declared demon king however made Junko not like him.

I will not allow you to have your way with one of our fellow classmates demon king, I challenge you to a duel, said Junko. I don't want to accept, wait a minute, have my way with Miko, no way that's my sister. I just came here to learn that's all," explained Akuto. You cannot turn down the challenge, said Ms. Matsuko, Hattori's religion allows her to challenge any one in the middle of class. Junko pulls out her wooden sword and rushes towards and swings at Akuto, right before contact, Akuto ducks out of the way and restricts Junko from behind "please stop this, I don't know how to control myself in these kinds of situations, I don't want to hurt you." says Akuto. Yeah well I want to hurt you, release yours spell on Miko and I will stop." says Junko. I didn't put a spell on anyone, i just got into the classroom. Junko breaks away from Akuto and swings at him again, this time Akuto catches the sword and a surge of mana quickly flows through his body and focuses into his arm, suddenly the mana escapes and causes a giant explosion, luckily Ms. Matsuko had evacuated the classroom. Junko wad knocked unconscious naked on the ground while Akuto dumbfounded Bu the situation has the stupidest look on his face what just happened, class is dismissed for today says Ms. Matsuko. There were no other classes until the end of the day so Akuto and Miko start tp get to know each other. Miko, i have to ask you something, are you really my sister ? Or just pulling my leg, Miko kisses Akuto on the cheek and says yeah I really am your sister, my turn, during class when I first talked to you you kept looking down, why? ... I knew it you were trying not to look at me but I saw the thing that gave you away said Miko as she winked at Akuto. But I didn't mean to its just that you're so pretty. Its okay I'm not one of those sisters who hate their brothers because they get ideas in their head, just as long as you don't try anything. Unless I try something first said Miko giggling hysterically. Is it time for the next class already? Well I'll see you after school.

After school Miko finds Akuto at the central fountain and jumps on his back "hey big brother wanna go get ice cream?"asked Miko. "Miko, I find out that you aren't dead and you wanna go get ice cream!, on top of that I just found out that the people who raised me, killed my parents, I don't wanna do anything right now!" Suddenly Junko Hattori attacks Miko with her sword leaving a large gash under Miko's right breast, if you two really are demon royalty then I'll just have to kill you both says Junko, angered by the wound given to his sister, Akuto fired a large amount of magic energy from his hand, knocking out Junko leaving her naked body exposed. "Oh my god, he just took out the class officer, he really is the demon king", said a student who happens to be watching the event, "Miko are you alright?" asked Akuto "Yeah, I'm fine, just a small cut, says Miko a she smiles then collapses. "Oh no She's losing too much blood, Junko you went way too far" says Akuto only to see Junko unconscious, suddenly Akuto realizes that he is staring at Junko's exposed body nut quickly snaps out of it, Akuto rips off Miko's shirt and uses mana to stop the bleeding, he takes of both his overcoat and shirt to cover them and rushes them to the nurse's office.

The nurse, also Akuto's homeroom teacher was a very strange person; she told Akuto that if he dies, she will bring him back as a zombie. The nurse also liked to jump to conclusions and make jokes about certain topics. "What have you been doing? Have you been doing naughty things with Junko and your little sister?" No time for dark humor Ms. Matsuko, Junko is knocked out and sis was losing too much blood i used mana to stop the bleeding but i think she still may be in danger, I got here as fast as I could.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Junko is fine but your sister has been put into a coma, it seems that she had hit her head after being attacked by Junko said nurse Matsuko, at about 6 P.M. Junko had finally woken up. "I am very sorry Akuto for every thing if there is anything I can do… ", Akuto's Eyes had become red along with the markings under them, "YEAH THERE IS, TURN BACK TIME TO THE DAY AT THE STATION, THE DAY I WISH I NEVER MET YOU! IF IT WERENT FOR YOUR STUPID SENSE OF JUSTICE, MY BABY SISTER WOULDN'T BE IN THIS CONDITION." Yelled Akuto as an unnaturally red aura of mana surrounded his body and suddenly stops, Akuto then embraces Junko " I'm sorry Junko, I didn't mean any of it."says Akuto. But don't think for a second that I'd ever ever forgive you for this, if it were me who you had attacked, it would be a different story, I just met sis, I didn't even get the time to get to know her, now she's in a coma. She was innocent and you attacked her." Akuto walks out of the room and heads towards his dormitory. "Akuto wait!" yells Junko running after him, "I'll do any thing to make it up to you, even that ", said Junko as her face turns red. "Forget about it, you don't have to give up your body for me to forgive you, unlike what everyone says about me, i don't crave sex", says Akuto as he embraces Junko once again, "I was angry that's all. I forgive you, but if you ever do that again, I will kill you, understand? If you have any problems with her come to me, she's the only family I have left; I'd give my life for her," says Akuto. " I understand" says Junko before She kisses Akuto on the cheek. "But what about your sister?" asks Junko "Junko, get a goodnight sleep, we can talk about it in the morning.

Well that was interesting, comment please so i can get better


	2. No longer on this account

**I've moved this over to my separate account ****Shinigami-Naruchan **

**Haru xXx**


End file.
